Cubos de Açúcar
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Agora que a loucura lhes tomara, nada importava. Qualquer ação seria esquecida, se se envolvessem pelos indelicados cubos de açúcar. Continuação de 'Absinto´


**Cubos de Açúcar **

**+Altamente Recomendável Ler a Primeira Parte 'Absinto'+ **

+Dedicado, ao som de trombetas demôniacas, a D'Daslee+

_Ah, sim... Que perfeição... Agora sabia por que ela o tomava sem titubear... Um, dois, três... Açúcar, açúcar queimado... Não era preciso ver para sentir sua doçura beijando o doce líquido verde. _

_Debruçou-se sobre sua cadeira e tomou um gole do delicioso absinto. Em seus dedos repousavam tentáveis cubos de açúcar. Os pingava quando o gosto da bebida lhe amargava as lembranças. Todos diziam que o açúcar adoça a vida. Sesshoumaru não discordava. Mas concordar também não o fazia. _

_Não existia linha tênue entre ele e seus devaneios. A semana decorrera como uma corrida contra seus temores. Seu sábado estava terminando, sentia o cheiro da noite. A pergunta que não se calava era... Ele conseguiria levantar-se? Não se julgava capaz, com tanto açúcar na boca. Levantar a cabeça era no mínimo, soturno. Abrir os olhos, frustrante. Fechados ou não, nada veriam. _

_Lembrou, com nostalgia desgostosa, de quando conhecera sua pequena amante. O quarto estava negro, e antes que ela pudesse acender a luz, jorrara em sua boca o absinto venenoso. Depois, como para se redimir, beijara-a com devoção e amara-a, com interlúdios de ilusão dolorosa, onde sentiam entre eles as bolhas assassinas daquela bebida. E quando partira, já se enamorara. Ela também o fizera. Para preservar o que restara de seu orgulho anódino, fizera-a jurar que ela sempre beberia goles e goles de absinto antes de vê-lo, para que nunca, de fato, pudesse vê-lo. _

_2920 dias sem conhecerem um ao outro e ao mesmo tempo, conhecendo-se tão bem, isolando-se do mundo, criando um apenas para os dois. _

_O relógio em seu pulso soou o alarme. O corpo pesado e repleto de doçura não sentida ergueu-se, pegou em mãos sua garrafa deprimente e num saco, alguns cubos de açúcar. Respirou fundo e permitiu que os pés o guiassem, pois eles conheciam, por necessidade e por luxuria, o caminho inevitavelmente curvilíneo para mais tortura ambígua. _

**_Shinkou no kuchi zukega ima kokoro no oku ni_**

_**nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ...**_

**_Agora, o beijo carmesim achou seu caminho dentro de meu coração_**

_**E logo irá fluir dentro de meu sonho**_

_Detestava o silêncio. Quando seus ouvidos fechavam-se, o entendimento de qualquer mudança ao seu redor era perdido, até que outro ruído o guiasse para a parcial visão e pintura do que ele achava estar acontecendo. _

_O quarto estava vazio. _

_Rin fugira. _

_O quarto estava escuro. _

_Rin não mais o queria. _

_Sesshoumaru sentou-se na pela primeira vez arrumada cama e antes que pudesse evitar, gritou. Urrou, rosnou. Achara que aquele romance cego e errôneo duraria para sempre, mas a realidade o acordara de maneira imparcial. Uma mulher desejosa busca prazer na visão. Por mais que Rin o amasse, ela não suportaria cortinas cerradas, velas apagadas para toda uma eternidade._

_Abriu as pálpebras, sentiu-se o fazendo. Com tanta força._

"_Quero minha visão", sussurrou a quem quisesse ouvir. O vento, a porta, a janela. "Quero minha visão", mantra novo, desejo antigo. _

_Queria saber se seus cabelos eram castanhos ou loiros. Se seus olhos eram claros ou escuros. Se sua boca sorria quando achava que sorria, se suas íris choravam quando a achava que choravam. Queria ver._

_Precisava ver. _

_Mas a escuridão, esta sim, era uma amante que não o deixava. E envolvendo-o com os braços por mais uma sádica vez, mostraram-lhe que seus desejos nada eram perante a vontade do destino. _

_Colocou a garrafa no chão e engoliu, de uma só vez, seus dez pequenos cubos de açúcar. Seus olhos arderam, mas só arderam. Quando parassem de arder, ele não enxergaria nada. Na sensação momentânea de prazer que sentiu, lembrou-se de pernas emaranhadas, corpos unidos e beijos repletos de sua existência. E quando tal sensação acabou, berrou novamente, tendo certeza de que a visão de seu ser encurralado deveria ser assustadora. _

"_Então era isto...". _

_Levantou-se rápido, caiu no chão, o absinto molhou sua face quando a garrafa virou. A voz dela era como um guia, mas o desnorteou naquele odioso segundo. _

"_Você é cego". _

"_Como ousa? Como ousa fingir que tinha partido!", não havia sentido em suas frases, só precisava falar, ouvir, saber que não havia nada além dela, dele e da mancha verde de absinto no chão. _

"_Tive minhas razões". _

"_Então veja as minhas agora e ria!", porque ele tinha vontade de chorar. Se uma lágrima sua caísse, seria sua perdição. Mais humilhação do que aquela não existiria. _

"_Jamais irei rir. Eu o compreendo". _

"_Compreende-me? Jamais o fará! Você está vendo-me, Rin! Entende que não posso fazê-lo? Não sei como sou. E pior...", ergueu a cabeça no que acreditava ser a direção de onde ela estava. "Não sei como você é. Esta é minha pior punição, e você a descobriu. Arquitetou sua ausência para descobrir". _

"_Fui cruel, eu sei... fui cruel porque queria tanto saber a face do dono de meu coração". _

"_Por puro egoísmo"_

"_Puro amor". _

"_Eu também tenho tal puro amor, mas nem por isso, eu... eu...". _

_Uma superfície fria tocou sua face. Não precisou de segundos para reconhecê-la, o fez imediatamente. "Uma lâmina?". _

"_Só uma pequena faca". _

"_O que vai fazer com isto?". _

_Era um sorriso, aquilo que pintara em sua mente. Como nunca temera na vida, temeu aquele curvar de lábios. _

_Um uivo de dor alcançou as notas mais altas naquelas quatro paredes empoeiradas. Não fora seu, ele lamentou. Fora de sua Rin. _

"_Rin, o que fez?", precisava ouvir sua voz. Precisava ouvir. _

"_Sinta você mesmo...". _

_Pequenos dedos trêmulos guiaram suas mãos para cima. Sesshoumaru tocou-a no rosto e sentiu neles um líquido escorrer, viscoso e quente. Lágrimas?_

_Não, eram consistentes demais para serem lágrimas. E se já provara o choro de Rin, poderia afirmar com convicção que ele era gélido e sufocante._

"_Isto é...", seu nariz estremeceu, seu fôlego se perdeu. "Sangue, Rin..."._

"_Não... não posso... não posso deixar o homem que amo na escuridão... sem partilhá-la com ele...". _

"_Você...". _

"_Meus olhos não serviam para nada se os seus não servissem, querido...", ela arfava, com medo daquela visão vermelha e o suor do pavor umedecia sua tez. Sesshoumaru pintava a cena em sua mente. Ela, ajoelhada em sua frente, os olhos sangrando, sem mais nada ver. Ambos agora viveriam de pintar. Viveriam de imaginar. _

"_Meus cabelos... meus cabelos são castanhos... e meus olhos... meus olhos também o são... consegue imaginá-los, meu amor...? Eu já os esqueci...". _

_Sesshoumaru ainda estava imerso em sua perplexidade. Que prova de amor fora aquela, jamais pensável, jamais previsível?_

"_Seus cabelos... seus cabelos são prateados... e seus olhos... seus olhos dourados são... consegue imaginá-los, meu amor...? Eu nunca os esquecerei". _

_Agora, eram dois cegos. Amar-se-iam pela escuridão eterna que causara a ambos, e odiariam qualquer manifestação de cor, de luz, de vida que não fosse pertencente à existência dividida unicamente por corpos ignóbeis e frigidos, quentes e amados, odiados e desejados. _

_Beijou-lhe os lábios. _

_Misturou-se amor, ódio, saliva, sangue, absinto e..._

_Porque não dizer, porque não admitir?_

_Ainda havia a doçura charmosa dos cubos de açúcar que pensara nunca gostar. _

**...FIM...**

* * *

**Olá, Minna! **

Atendendo a pedidos mais do que merecidos, estou dando uma continuação e um fim a minha fic "Absinto". Imagino que todos devem estar chocando com a minha nova forma de 'Felizes para Sempre', mas que não poderia simplesmente permitir que ambos ficassem juntos com os conflitos mentais que os nossos protagonistas tinham, certo?

Querem minha opinião suspeita? Eu chorei muito no fim deste texto. Imagino que mulher teria coragem de viver sem visão apenas por causa de seu amante. Duvido que alguma o faça, eu só o faria mesmo se fosse pelo Sesshy. Convenhamos que minha fábula resumi-se a um amor puro e verdadeiro. Gosto de pensar que não existe tanta crueldade assim no meu sangue!

Ah, sim, o versinho do meio... Imagino que todos já tenham ouvido falar de Yami no Matsuei. Como este anime levemente shounen-ai (O.O) é minha obssessão, eu prestei atenção nos versos melodiosos daquele rock odiosamente perfeito que a abertura. E achei este muito bom! Quem quiser ouvir a música, procure na internet pelo nome: To Destination - Eden.

Para ler esta fic, no entanto, eu aconselho melodias ainda mais desconhecidas! XD  
Amethyst Remembrance - Emily Dickson  
Tsukiya no Kioku - Sem autor conhecido...  
Ambas fazem parte do Ost de Yami no Matsuei!

Dedico estas minhas quatro páginas a D' Daslee. Eu realmente espero que tenham lhe agradado e que tenha lhe dado um motivo para ser adicionada aos 'Favoritos'  
É uma diversão quando o faço! evil smile

Agora, minna... acabou! ò.ó  
Chega de sofrimentos para estes meus pobres escravos, por favor! XD

Kisu!


End file.
